


Walks in Leather

by venomhwa



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Dom Yeosang, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Just filth, Leashes, M/M, Master/Pet, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pet Play, Voyeurism, kitten seonghwa, sub seonghwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22252630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomhwa/pseuds/venomhwa
Summary: Seonghwa had told Yeosang what kind of things he was into, which weren’t many but for the youngest they were peculiar: choking was his favorite kink, the lack of oxygen just made his blood pump extra harder. Praise was also something capable of making his insides twist in pure concupiscence. The third item on the list was pet play. Hence the leash he ordered online without telling Yeosang.
Relationships: Kang Yeosang & Park Seonghwa, Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 94





	Walks in Leather

**Author's Note:**

> Hii welcome to another roro au smut edition!! It's my first smut so pls bear with me!
> 
> Also, I wrote this while being possessed by Kim Petra's Turn off The Light Album! Give it a try while listening to the album I'm sure the whole experience will be enhanced! Happy readings :D

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Yeosang spoke quietly as if he wasn’t alone at home. 

“Yes, I really want to.” Seonghwa pouted his boyfriend could see him through the call. “Isn’t it pretty?”

Yeosang admired the leopard pattern leather leash that had just arrived through the mail. He couldn’t believe that Seonghwa had bought some that eccentric. So far they only have had vanilla sex which was pretty okay for Yeosang, he wasn’t the kinkiest person in the world for sure. But Seonghwa definitely enjoyed other types of practices that were seen out of the “normal” category, whatever that meant in Yeosang’s mind. 

“It’s very pretty. Just your style.” Yeosang put the leash down, head momentarily traveling to a naked Seonghwa adorned only by the leather of the leash around his neck, eyes dazed with lust, hair clasped to a sweaty forehead, inner thighs bruised, Yeosang tugging the leash making Seonghwa slightly choke- What? What he was thinking about?  
“…Right? Yeosangie? Are you there?” Seonghwa had told him about how he was going straight home after work.

“Sorry. You do remember that we invited Yunho and Mingi to have dinner right?”

“Oh.” The sound was left in silence for too long. Suddenly Yeosang felt anxious. “I forgot. Can’t we cancel or something?”

“Seonghwa.” Yeosang chuckled at the sudden suggestion. “They don’t come to town that often. And what are you going to say? That we can’t receive them anymore because I have to take you for a walk?”

“That sounds like a plausible excuse.” Seonghwa scoffed, Yeosang rolled his eyes at the antics. He was more than used by now to his boyfriend’s jokes. 

“Do I have an adult or a horny rabbit as a boyfriend?”

“I prefer cat, thank you very much.”

The evening was going smoothly. Yeosang was catching up with Mingi, his childhood friend with whom he studied for years. Yunho and Mingi were in town for work, as they came normally once a month. They would always stop by Yeosang and Seonghwa’s flat to hangout, the couples wished they lived closer to spend more time together. Yeosang had long forgotten the after-party that was going to occur in their apartment the minute their friends would go on their way whilst Seonghwa cursed the gods by how he couldn’t take his mind off the leash, so sickly abandoned in their wardrobe. Seonghwa made sure his boyfriend remembered what was coming next with every suggestive eye contact or by squeezing his thigh below the table. Yeosang’s heart pounded with anticipation even if he still felt a little hesitant about the whole scheme of using the leash.

Seonghwa had told Yeosang what kind of things he was into, which weren’t many but for the youngest they were peculiar: choking was his favorite kink, the lack of oxygen just made his blood pump extra harder. Yeosang tried once but it didn’t go well and since then he hadn’t had the courage to try again. Praise was also something capable of making his insides twist in pure concupiscence. The third item on the list was pet play. Hence the leash he ordered online without telling Yeosang. Seonghwa was planning to tell him that day, after coming back from work, but his idiot ass ordered the leash in Yeosang’s name. So, it was only natural that the first thing Yeosang did when he got the package was to open it. The instinctive thought that crossed his mind was “We don’t have a dog.” But as soon as Seonghwa explained what the leash was for, he wanted to hit himself for being so innocent.

With the promise of coming back, Yunho and Mingi bid goodbye after a good amount of Seonghwa’s famous pasta recipe and two bottles of red wine. 

"Can't believe Mingi forgot his passport at home and they had to reschedule the flight for their honeymoon." Yeosang commented as he worked his way around the dining table. Yunho had insisted on helping with the dishes but Yeosang declined the offer, he would always do. He transported the dirty dishes back to the kitchen, turning on the faucet. Seonghwa followed behind with the rest of the tableware, observing his boyfriend swiftly moving around the room. "You can relax, you cooked today so I'll clean." 

Seonghwa hummed but he didn't mean anything with it. He didn't want the other to clean the kitchen at all. He had his mind screaming for the leash for a while now, mentally cursing himself for being so impatient but he couldn't help it. Not when he could already feel his pants getting tight and he hadn't even touched himself, fingers tingling with arousal. 

It was when Seonghwa hugged him from behind, arms around his shoulders, face snuggling in the back of his head taking in the soft soap scent of Yeosang's freshly washed hair, that the youngest was recalled of their plans. His chest tightened, even more, when he felt the other's shy erection not so subtly rustling against his ass. Yeosang pursed his lips to not let out a sigh. 

"Hwa…" That was the tone. The tone that Seonghwa knew that he was getting what he wanted. "Let me at least wash the dishes. It will be hard to take the gunk out of it by tomorrow morning."

"I'll just wash them myself don't worry babe." Yeosang's favorite pet name casually slipped, the youngest fluttering his eyes shut as he pondered his options. One and two pecks mixed with the pet name was enough, a reddish hue quickly smeared across his cheeks and ears. Sometimes Yeosang cursed himself for being so vulnerable (even though it secretly turned him on), the faintest of the touch was enough to set his heart in disarray when it was done by the right person. Seonghwa was the only one capable of such deed, as though his hands were magical. 

"No, I'll do it now." Truth be told, he was insisting because he felt nervous. He felt terrified. And about what? It should be a fun experience for both so he couldn’t help but feel like he was tarnishing his boyfriend's fun all because of his insecurities. But seonghwa didn't have to know that (even though he had predicted). His boyfriend kept snuggling him as he did the dishes, the blush never disappearing. Seonghwa was just waiting until the inevitable came. 

"I'm scared." Yeosang dropped as if Seonghwa hadn’t noticed. Both were aware of it but this is how their dynamics worked: Seonghwa would wait for Yeosang to confess his issues verbally and then they could work on them. 

"You don’t have to." The water was still running but no tableware was being washed. 

"But… I don't know if I can satisfy you like that." Getting out of the trance, Yeosang scrubbed one of the white plates with unnecessary strength. 

"Babe, there's no way I'd be disappointed in you in any way. Is that your concern? There's always a first time for everything and I kinda wanna do this but… If you really feel bad about it we can leave it for another day." Seonghwa didn't do it on purpose but Yeosang hated being treated like a spoiled child that could run away from every situation that made him uncomfortable. He hated being that way and so Seonghwa’s words worked as reverse thinking. 

Yeosang let the plate fall on the sink, Seonghwa flinching from the loud noise. His eyes searched for the expression in his boyfriend's face, determination with a hint of hesitation playing in his dark eyes. "Fine, let's do it." The words felt heavy all of sudden, the plate was picked up again and rinsed without even being checked if it was thoroughly washed. Yeosang wasn’t seeing what he was doing anymore. 

"Yay!" Seonghwa let out a childish cry of happiness as he held him tighter, the erection still so obvious. The youngest bit his lip at the not so coincidental brushing. 

"Get things ready while I finish the dishes." Yeosang suggested with a small voice, although it sounded like a command. Seonghwa didn't need to be told twice, dashing straight to their bedroom. As Yeosang tried to be as quick as his fidgety hands could handle, Seonghwa was inevitably quicker. The youngest was rinsing the last spoon when his ears sensed the sound of metal dragging on the wooden floor. He looked behind but didn't see anyone through the kitchen island so he concluded it was just his imagination. At the instant he put the spoon on the drying rack, he finally noticed seonghwa next to him. A curse almost made its way out of Yeosang's mouth but he kept it in, the shock too big for him to even breathe. 

Seonghwa was on his fours on the floor, the leash dangling limply around his neck, torso naked as he only kept on his unbuttoned jeans. The cat ears’ headband was as black as his hair, the white fur so soft, the youngest wanted to touch it. Yeosang felt like he got punched and his lungs would never return to their normal state. His first initial reaction was to laugh but Seonghwa wasn’t laughing. If anything, Seonghwa was making doe eyes, the cutest pout playing in his plump glossed lips that he certainly did not just paint just for this. Yeosang thought he had seen everything when Seonghwa meowed mellowy, desperate for the attention of his owner. That’s when Yeosang came back from dreamland, finally noticing Seonghwa kneeling, hands on the ground, his head still looking at his dumbfounded boyfriend nevertheless.

“Do you need help?” A sheepish smile accompanied the question. 

“Yes, please.” Yeosang responded quickly, feeling overwhelmed by the setting. The cat ears brought the boy back to last Halloween when they were at this friend’s party and Seonghwa bought them for Yeosang. By then, he already knew Seonghwa was into pet play but he didn’t even think of the possibility of the prop to make an appearance again.  
“Can I get up?” Seonghwa pleaded, making Yeosang momentarily confused. He answered affirmatively, only then taking in the information that he was dominating tonight. Seonghwa got up from the floor, placing chaste kisses across the other’s face, knowing it would make him laugh, consequently relax him. “Babe, if something makes you uncomfortable you have to tell me. Use a word, choose one. If you say it, we immediately stop whatever we’re doing.” 

“Red.” A shitty porn Yeosang had watched in his teens suddenly came to his mind, that was the first contact with BDSM. 

“Good. Mine is also red.” Seonghwa cupped the other’s cheek lovingly, the touch familiar. “Can you call me kitten or kitty?” They were moving painfully slow even Yeosang was aware of it, but he couldn’t rush it, not when Seonghwa was taking his whole time to make him feel comfortable. He couldn’t thank him enough. 

“Okay, kitten.” The word rolled comically off his mouth if Seonghwa wasn’t fully glued to Yeosang, his erection still ranging between their thighs. Seonghwa purred happily at it. 

“What will you call me?”

“Sir.” 

“Isn’t it weird?”

“Why would it be?”

“Because I’m younger.”

“Right now, I’m your kitty Yeosangie.” The sentence made him cringe while simultaneously dry his throat with anticipation. “So do what you want with me, tonight you’re in charge, sir.” Seonghwa’s right leg positioned itself between Yeosang’s, faintly raising in fake accidental friction with his crotch. He was told he was in charge but Seonghwa was put on a tall pedestal by his insecure mind. The realization made him feel smaller and in a desperate attempt to let himself free of unnecessary thoughts, Yeosang grabbed the other’s leash, his eyes lighting up with firmness. Seonghwa whimpered, eyes following his owner’s hands, his leg still brushing against Yeosang’s growing erection.

“Did I say you could do that?” Seonghwa raised his gaze as he stopped immediately, bare foot landing on the floor quietly. The hand that wasn’t grabbing the leash trailed along the other’s torso, momentarily stopping in his pink buds just to lightly tease. The mixture of teasing with the coldness of the wet touch was enough for Seonghwa to shiver under the younger. A wave of a foreign feeling washed through his body, taking control of his own soul. It was confidence. 

Yeosang pulled Seonghwa’s face closer by tugging the leash, the shock of the sudden move quickly melting off the older’s eyes when his boyfriend kissed him. It was a slow, painfully slow kiss, just like Yeosang liked. As if in a fleeting attempt to memorize the feeling of the other’s mouth he introduced his tongue much after Seonghwa had begun craving for it. The kitchen was silent except for the noisy sounds of the kiss. It was enough to send both in a semi dazed state, they just knew how to satisfy one another. 

When Yeosang came back again to reality, he was leaning on the kitchen counter, Seonghwa rubbing himself on his boyfriend, forgotten of what he had been told before. Yeosang bit the other’s lower lip before breaking the contact, ripping a discontent sound of the other. "What did I tell you?" 

"To stop, sir." For a pet name that he refused at first, he surely was feeling it in the pit of his stomach every time Seonghwa muttered it. 

"Take off your pants." And Seonghwa did not hesitate, pulling them down at a slow pace that drove Yeosang insane, especially with the sensual eye contact maintained throughout the whole gist. Seonghwa was too irresistible that night, was it the leash? At that moment, the boy couldn't explain why. Seonghwa’s grey briefs were noticeably humid and Yeosang wanted to scream so bad, but he just scoffed almost in a mocking manner. 

Putting the lazily folded jeans on the kitchen island, Yeosang got closer to ruffle the other's hair gaining another loud purr. "This kitty is so well behaved." He cooed as Seonghwa leaned into the touch, eyes fluttered shut, sneaky hands trying to find a patch of skin he could hold on to. Just as he was about to slide them in his shirt, Yeosang swatted them off, making Seonghwa whine sadly, the curve on his lips too exaggerated to be taken seriously. "Now the briefs." 

Yeosang could not lie, he was enjoying this much more than he thought he would. Something about commanding and Seonghwa obeying without questions was making his blood fly to his crotch, the bulge already visible through his grey pants.

As he was told to, the kitten pulled the briefs down by its waistband, hissing as they passed along his needy cock. Reaching the floor, he just let them be, eyes sparkling as he anticipated what would come next. "Am I a good kitten, sir?" 

"A very good one. The best kitten." As Seonghwa got closer, Yeosang stopped him with his arm on his shoulder. “You’re so impatient today.” Seonghwa gulped at how the sentence came out so hazily, voice matching the subtle smug on Yeosang’s lips. “Turn around for me, will you?” And Seonghwa complied promptly, turning on the balls of his feet almost like a ballerina. He was indeed in his own show so it was only appropriate for him to act like it, right? Yeosang found him so adorable, even if he was completely naked, the leash swinging with the 360º turn, dick so violently red and lonely. The kitten leaned on the marble counter, hips swinging as in a victorious try to allure Yeosang, the youngest loved his ass. 

Seonghwa moaned a genuine meow when Yeosang put his hands on the other’s waist, still so cold and sending electricity through his spine. Fingers trailed on the overheated skin of the oldest, giving him a burning sensation that went straight to his dick. Yeosang was taking excruciatingly long to reach his lower area, Seonghwa’s heart was close to imploding with expectation. “How much longer are you gonna take?” Seonghwa snapped, head low, an unseen annoyed pout soon changed to biting of lips when his ass was slapped. 

“The longer I possibly can kitten. And you know I can last long so if I were you…” The sentence was cut by Seonghwa’s wails when his boyfriend abruptly grabbed his ass. “...I’d address me correctly and obey me.” 

“Okay, sir.” Seonghwa nodded, letting his sweaty forehead rest on the cold counter before he got spanked again, his body weak and legs giving in, knees hitting the wooden cabinets.

“Hey, are you okay?” The voice was drenched in genuine concern, Seonghwa giggling at that. “It’s fine, baby. You’re doing so good.” Yeosang’s heart jumped in satisfaction upon hearing the feedback, a new wave of boldness crashing inside him. 

“If you can’t stand up, get on your fours. Now.” 

Yeosang lowered his torso to get on Seonghwa’s eye level, accepting the hungry kiss with both hands cupping his cheeks. This time, contrasting with Yeosang’s patience, their tongues battled frantically for dominance, saliva soon dripping from their chins. All the foreplay was grievously weighing on Seonghwa’s cock, precum leaking to the floor. He grabbed Yeosang by his arms in a failed attempt to bring even closer, maybe to make him realize he really needed to cum. But Yeosang already warned him once, so he went ahead and wrapped his cock in his own hands, chasing his orgasm until Yeosang noticed and practically growled: “Take your hand off your cock you dirty kitten.” Seonghwa let out a high pitched whine at the sudden loss of friction, frustration momentarily piling up. “If you touch yourself again, I’ll take you out for a walk around the hall, maybe the neighbors would love to see you in this state, so pretty and vulnerable.” 

Seonghwa was always up for something risky but his better judgment deemed silence, giving a mere short nod and a pitiful meow as a response. Yeosang let it slide.  
He got up, picking up the leash. “Let’s go.” As Seonghwa was getting up too, Yeosang hissed, pushing him to the floor again. “No, pretty pets use limbs like the pets they are. On your fours, let’s go.” Again, this time as planned, Yeosang dragged Seonghwa across the kitchen, the kitty rocking his hips excessively making the cock of the younger twitch in excitement. That was the moment the patient one started to get impatient, briefs suffocating his poor dick. 

“Are you happy, little kitten?” The question was let loose in the middle of their living room, the place where they comfortably cuddled and received guests, now used to walk a naked man. Seonghwa meowed a few times and hugged Yeosang’s leg, rubbing his face on it. A loud laugh left Yeosang’s lungs. “You’re literally impossible.” Seonghwa giggled too and they resumed their walk. Soon, they entered their bedroom, the bed so neatly done, ready to be completely screwed up. 

“Come.” Yeosang patted the bed and seonghwa climbed, sitting on his marked knees waiting for orders that didn’t come. The youngest took out his shirt, throwing it inside their half-open wall wardrobe, and crawled on the bed too, capturing the other’s lips for another desperate kiss. Seonghwa moaned into his mouth, cock feeling distressingly lonely again. He undid Yeosang’s zipper, to which the other mentally thanked him. A loud click noise signaled their separation, breaths heaving between them, eyes hooded in a fervor that Yeosang was about to give into. 

“If you cum now, you will cum again later, right kitty? Would you do that for me?” Seonghwa meowed in affirmation, the image of his kitty wearing a bell choker passing by Yeosang’s dirty mind. Before he went any further with his thoughts, the younger one made his partner sit against the headboard whilst he laid, head resting on the other’s soft thigh. His lips were so dangerously close to his balls, Seonghwa could feel his breathing tickling his sensitive skin. 

Finally, a hand aided the other’s erection, spreading the precum over his length, pumping it slowly. Much wasn’t needed for Seonghwa to hit his head on the wall and close his eyes in hopes of concentrating on the dazing sensation scattering powerfully on his body. His hands grabbed the bedsheets angrily, knuckles turning white. Yeosang’s lazy hand resulted in vibrating whimpers that only got louder when his boyfriend’s mouth began working, sucking on his balls lightly. 

Seonghwa was mid meowing when his head got forcibly yanked forward, being pulled by the leash. His widened eyes immediately met Yeosang’s ravenous ones, as he adjusted himself on the bed to drag his tongue along his entire length before kissing the swollen tip, humming at the taste of the other’s fluids. “You have to look at me, don’t close your eyes pretty kitty.” Yeosang dropped the leash, hand grasping Seonghwa’s thigh that began trembling at some point. 

As expected, Yeosang kept teasing Seonghwa with quick kisses across his dick, and more importantly kitten licks teasing his hole. “You’re gonna be the death of me.” The oldest slurred out, voice so full of carnality. The sudden squeeze in his thigh warned Seonghwa of his mistake. “Sir.” Before Yeosang could even think of saying anything, Seonghwa continued pleading.

“Please, please let me cum, sir. I have been so good. So, so good to my master.” The new pet name caught Yeosang off guard, but what set him in instant panic was Seonghwa’s hovering hand on his head, pushing him down on his dick, almost making him choke. He moaned louder, his mouth feeling so good but the dragging nails of the other being the true source of his agony. Soon his thigh would be all scratched and Yeosang couldn’t wait to see it. 

Too focused on his boyfriend’s dick to even scold him, he lowered his head to reach further, everything to be blessed by Seonghwa’s never-ending symphony of love sounds. Soon he took all of Seonghwa’s, his gag reflex not acting up as much as it initially did when they began dating, Yeosang being the most unexperienced one of the relationship. Teaching Yeosang had been a journey that Seonghwa would love to repeat a million times until earth stopped spinning around the sun. But that’s a story for another time. Now, Yeosang was gasping for air, not even letting himself breathe properly before taking his whole cock again, the feeling becoming too addictive and causing his own hips to lightly move against the mattress. 

The room was filled with the smell of sweat, sucking noises mixed beautifully with Seonghwa’s high pitched whimpers. The humming directly in his dick and the occasional licking as Yeosang bobbed his head in an asserted rhythm was starting to drive Seonghwa even crazier, the grip on his boyfriend’s hair tightening a sign of it. “Sir, I’m…” By then it was even hard to talk. “Cum-” Seonghwa knew Yeosang wasn’t fond of swallowing his cum so he tried to yank him off his dick but another strong squeeze in his already marked thigh made him stop. So he just gave in and finally came inside Yeosang’s mouth with a strangled cry, legs shivering uncontrollably, his head hitting the wall for the second time that day. 

The youngest swallowed it all, letting his cock free with a loud pop, a low growl escaping from the other’s mouth catching Yeosang by surprise. “Well we have a tiger here, and he’s angry.” The tone making Seonghwa laugh loudly, his head still too light for him to take it off the wall. Yeosang kneeled in front of him to kiss him lovingly, hands grabbing him by his waist. 

“You’re good, kitten?” Seonghwa nodded furiously, drips of sweat falling to his chest. He pinched his cheek before licking the sweat off his chest, working his way up to his chin. Seonghwa raised his neck to give him more space, his cock already reacting as if he hadn’t just cum. “So good, sir.” Seonghwa mumbled the best he could, Yeosang licking his sweat mixed with tears of his cheeks was too distracting. 

“My kitten is so pretty…” Yeosang pursed his lips as he let his hands fall on the other’s inner thigh, lightly caressing it. “But do you know how you would look even prettier?” 

“Covered in your kitty seed?”

“Yes, pretty kitty.” 

“Then give me all your kitties, I want you to paint me with them.” Seonghwa grinned throwing his arms around Yeosang’s neck, mouth lingering his skin, sucking lightly until it broke, soon bruises would adorn Yeosang not so seamless skin. 

“I will.” Yeosang mouthed almost mute, lolling his head back when Seonghwa palmed his raging erection, the briefs nothing but a precum mess. A low sound escaped his throat at the yearned touch. 

The youngest rose his body to take off his pants, discarding them to the ground before explaining the idea that his restless mind just engineered. “Here’s the plan.” He picked up the lube from the bed table of the side Seonghwa slept and handed it to him before spreading his legs. “You’re gonna finger yourself and I will watch.” 

Seonghwa smirked at that, already opening the lube and squirting a good amount of it after shifting on the bed to reach his hole through a better angle. While at it, Yeosang sat on the opposite side of the bed, palming his erection still through the wet fabric of his briefs. 

“Be careful, sir, you don’t want to cum just yet.” Seonghwa dared with a smug expression as pushed the first finger inside him, lightly flinching at the feeling. 

“You’re underestimating my endurance kitten, maybe you should be the one careful, I know your limits.” Moans slowly filled the room space once again, mostly coming from Seonghwa that did not have any patience for any more foreplay. His cock grew once more as if he hadn’t gone limp for any second as he scissored himself almost furiously, Yeosang almost worried but didn’t comment on it as it was fun to see his boyfriend so worked up. He felt so wanted and aroused, he couldn’t ask for more. 

“I’m imagining you fingering me, sir. Your long fingers inside my ass, searching for my sweet spot.” Seonghwa loved being watched but he also loved watching. Yeosang had his eyes on his lower half all the time though, shredding a frown from the oldest. “Look at me.” He pleaded lowly, Yeosang looking up to the filthy expression his kitten excelled in making. “And when you find it, I will meow into your ear, thinking about how your big cock will feel inside me. And even more when you fill me up with all your kitties.”

“Pass me the bottle.” Yeosang finally got rid of his last piece of clothing, spreading some of the lube on his dick, knowing Seonghwa was close to announcing he was ready for his owner. The more Seonghwa squirmed at his own fingers, the more Yeosang needed to be inside him. Low moans escaped his bruised lips as Seonghwa continued dirty talking like the little slut he was. “I can’t wait to have you inside me, just filling me up with your fucking cock, sir. I love fucking you but I love it, even more, when I’m riding you like you’re taking me to old town road.” Yeosang laughed again, just dumbfounded by his boyfriend’s antics. 

“You’re a talkative kitty. A dirty little kitty if I may.”

“The dirtiest.” Seonghwa purred, taking his fingers out his entrance. “Now please, please, please!” At that point, he was jumping on the bed throwing a fit. “Fuck me until I can’t walk anymore Sir!” The youngest immediately made his wish come true as he positioned himself ready to enter him. 

Seonghwa had made a good job preparing himself, Yeosang practically slid inside him but still felt so tight. The oldest searched for air, hands grabbing his own hair in disbelief of how that still was breathtaking after so many times they had done it. “Fuck, sir, you feel so good.” 

Not so long after, Yeosang began rocking his hips against Seonghwa in a slow trance, at first still trying to find the most comfortable position to do so. The bedsheets were grabbed again in a failed attempt of the older one to keep himself in the same dimension as Yeosang, he felt himself slowly teleport to outer space. Yeosang grabbed the other’s leash once again, the prop being used so well Seonghwa couldn’t be happier. 

Soon Seonghwa’s face was covered once again in a mix of saliva, tears, and sweat, the dark bangs clasped completely to his forehead. And he still looked as beautiful as ever. Just as Yeosang was about to fasten his pace, Seonghwa raised his arms, Yeosang surrendered by lowering his torso to be embraced by his lover, giving quick pecks to his messed up face, the saltiness of his sweat tasting like he hadn’t drunk water for a thousand years. Seonghwa pounded his hips up to match Yeosang and it slowly drove him crazy.

“Sir, can you do something for me?” 

“Kitten, am I not in charge tonight?” Yeosang said, almost stopping his lower half when Seonghwa brought him even closer, hips violently crashing on to the other.~

“Please.” He dragged his voice once more as if Yeosang could refuse anything at that point. “Please, meow for me. I really want to hear you meow.”

“You’re the kitten here.” The younger giggled at the sudden request, matching the strength Seonghwa was applying on every thrust. At that pace, Seonghwa would really not walk the day after. He just gasped even louder, gluing his hands together in prayer for his owner, murmuring continuous orisons.

“My kitty is so needy and slutty.” Yeosang cooed as he got closer in order to meow lowly in the other’s red ears earning a shrill howl from the other. 

“Yes! My master is a kitty too!” He filled his face with sloppy kisses before he focused on his lips, tongue traveling almost everywhere but his mouth. They concentrated once again on the thrusts as Seonghwa was close to reach a blissful state until his boyfriend raised his body, holding him straight by his waist. 

And so Seonghwa rode Yeosang the best his tired body could, not excusing himself with mere human physical limits. He skillfully rolled his hips against the other, feeling his own orgasm piling and so he did it faster and faster. As much as Yeosang wanted to make him slow down, his own dick was twitching for an inevitable climax and so he only pushed him down, nails digging into his skin unforgivably, the headboard banging against the wall frantically, oh the old lady next door would give them the scolding of their lives tomorrow. 

“Your- your kitties!” Seonghwa really did his best to form a coherent sentence, however, he was too out of it to even contain himself from shaking violently in the other’s embrace, eyes rolling to the back of his head. 

And as usual, Seonghwa came first on their stomach, crying against the other’s shoulder, his voice turning staccato as the younger thrust rapid and steady. Yeosang was close to growling, even closer to yell as loud as his kitten as he threw the other back to the bed, pulling out and orgasming on him. Seonghwa just observed the other getting off, finding him so desperate and so weary, but ultimately, mesmerizing as every sunrise they had witnessed together. As soon as he finished, he let his body fall limp on the mattress, immediately wrapping a leg on his boyfriend, him, on the other hand, turning his head to a knocked off Yeosang. His eyes were shut as he tried to calm down his heart that had just run at least two miles, body rising with every heavy inspiration. 

“You did so good kitten.” Yeosang said breathlessly, completely exhausted to even talk clearly. 

“My sir also did so well. Didn’t know he was that sadistic though.” Seonghwa slurred. 

“When was I sadistic?” The younger, rose his face from the pillow in disbelief. 

“You should have let me cum in the kitchen.” He whined, dangling his arm around Yeosang lazily, him responding with a scoff. “You’re no fun.” He passed his index finger on his boyfriend’s gooey stomach, smearing some of their cum on his lips. Seonghwa opened his mouth to suck on Yeosang’s finger promptly. 

“This would taste even better in a milkshake.” Yeosang smacked his chest at the appalling suggestion, mouth hanging open. Seonghwa just seized the opportunity to stick his own cum dirty finger in his mouth to which Yeosang sucked on too. “You’re insane.” He only said as he rose. 

The cat ears and the leash were put back in their place before Yeosang dragged his boyfriend to the bath, where they sat facing each other, washing each other’s hair in slow movements, both too spent. 

As Seonghwa hummed a random song he had heard today from his playlist while he rinsed their hair, Yeosang closed his eyes for a hot second. 

“You know what we should do?”

“Hm?”

“We should do it here next time.”

“If you can even walk straight tomorrow, I will think about it, kitten.”

**Author's Note:**

> fuck that was a rollercoaster I can't believe I wrote that. Hope yall liked it, maybe I'm writing more in a near-future bc the horny never stops lfkhvsdhb 
> 
> find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/meowhwa) and [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/lqseonghua)


End file.
